


playing a game

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [80]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adrien gets a copy of a new game. He wants to play it with Nino.





	playing a game

“Wow dude, I can’t believe you got the game. There was practically a war about getting a copy at the release. What did you do it?” Nino asked as he looked at Adrien in awe. He was holding a physical copy of a new video games that they had waited for the release for. After months, it was finally out, and they actually had a copy.

 

Adrien let out a small chuckle, not breaking eye contact.

 

“My dad pulled some strings, the usual. The developers were honored that “the” Adrien Agreste likes their video games. They also want me to model some game merch later this month.”

 

“Wow, that’s so wicked. I guess your life got some benefits.”

 

Adrien shrugged, not really caring about the nature of his life. All he wanted to do was to spend some time with Nino.

 

“I guess. But I’m more excited about playing the actual game with you. We’ve waited for so long, after all. It wouldn’t really be a video game date if we just stared at the copy instead of actually playing it, would it?”

 

Nino let out a laugh, he loved Adrien’s sense of humor.

 

“Of course. Let’s go to your room.”

 

“Already on it. And I get to be player one.”

 

“Deal, but I’m still gonna win.”

 

“Dream on.”


End file.
